


Home Again

by ultimatehope



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, M/M, Reunion Sex, Sex Is Fun, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22077994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultimatehope/pseuds/ultimatehope
Summary: It has been far too long since best friends, Genji and Lucio, have seen one another, and they have a lot to catch up on!!
Relationships: Lúcio Correia dos Santos/Genji Shimada
Kudos: 18





	Home Again

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by @scrumrat on Twitter! He wanted our domestic au where everyone grew up in the same neighborhood and visits R76's home all the time !! w/ reunion sex! It's porn with mild plot, haha.

Home.

It was somewhere that Genji had always yearned for, but it was only after he traveled the world that he realized there could be more than one definition of home. Home to him could be Japan, it could be America, it could be Nepal, it could be every place he fell in love with in his 20’s. It wasn’t until his thirties that he realized home wasn’t a place. He discovered it was never a place, it was always his family, his friends, his lovers, it was always the people he surrounded himself with …

And for an entire week, all the people he loved were going to be in the same town ....

Jet lag from a 12-hour flight wasn’t even enough to keep him down. The first stop he made was at his brother-in-law’s restaurant that he had worked at when he was still figuring himself out. He thought nothing could ever compare to the embrace of his older brother, as if they had never fought or sworn they had hated each other.

But the sight of his childhood best friend was close. He felt it burning a place in his heart, and of course, Lucio had to take his time to share kisses and hugs with his own family since it seemed it had been a while since he stopped home … but Genji with pinched eyebrows and a wild grin across his face took the first opportunity of calmness to strike.

He split across the backyard and snagged Lucio’s hand, yanking him right into the Reyes’ household. Years of hosting the neighborhood’s parties, birthdays, holidays, and more had told Genji exactly where to go when he went in. He could never forget the layout, as much as Jack redecorated. 

Lucio bounced after his friend, barely able to hold his excitement, “Genji, I can’t even believe I’m looking at you right now!! Look at that scruff, T has treated you so well--” He entwined their fingers and gave a little hop to catch-up. They were only a few inches apart but, “You’re a man on a mission!” He squawked as they flew down the stairs and right into the basement.

The neighborhood kids always made jokes about the basement of the Reyes household. It was where people got their first kisses and maybe more … Genji cringed at the brief thought of how often Hanzo was down here with Jack and Gabe’s son.

And Lucio never stopped talking, “It’s so great to see you, Genji, I know we’re always texting, but to hold your hand again is so…” He held his breath for a moment, finally yanking on Genji’s hand to stop him from walking.

Genji made a little sound but turned to face Lucio, “Oh, I’ve missed you so much…” He finally said, really being hit with how good it was to see him.

It all started with a hug. They wrapped their arms around one another with Lucio’s face burrowing against Genji’s chest. One hug turned into a kiss when the shorter man tilted his head with his eyes half-closed, needy.

Genji couldn’t help but comply. His lips were always so soft. He closed his own eyes to truly embrace this moment. His hands slipped down his sides before he lifted him right from the ground. Just like before.

It was so natural, and Lucio wrapped his legs around Genji’s lithe frame. His arms flew around his neck and they shared another kiss. Two kisses turned into many as they invested themselves into each other’s taste. Lucio was the first one to add teeth, tugging on Genji’s bottom lip.

Genji felt as if he could hold Lucio’s weight up forever, but as their lips were locked together with tilted heads and heavy breaths, he dropped onto the couch and fell to his back. His hands began traveling up and down the man’s sides, “You’re so handsome …” He exhaled.

Lucio nuzzled cheeks with Genji briefly before leaning back, shifting all of his weight onto the Japanese man’s hips. He used an elastic on his wrist to secure his dreads atop his head, “Do me a favor…” He waited until interest flashed and continued, “Do something about it.” A playful grin was given before the man yanked his tank top right off his body.

Genji leaned up and unlatched his binder next, helping him rid his top half of it. His face then slammed against his chest, hips pressing up firmly as he laid kisses on him in quick movements. One hand grabbed his hip while the other scooped the breast that he wasn’t going for. Both of Lucio’s hands flew into Genji’s streaked hair, which only encouraged him forward. He grinded upwards, taking one of his nipples into his mouth while stroking the other one with his hand.

Lucio breathed out and pushed his chest into the attention. A low moan erupted from the back of his throat, but it was hard not to smile as if he’d burst out laughing any second. It was so… fun being around his friend! He couldn’t express the love he had for him but he did barrel forward to kiss the top of his head.

The attention to his chest eventually had him falling back, hands grabbing his ankles as he propelled his midsection forward. Genji’s tongue worked in deliberate circles and with each kiss he gave to the nipple, he took a moment to suck against the hardened skin. His other hand had started traveling downwards already. 

“I should get the strap and remind you who’s boss,” Genji snickered against his chest, pushing his hand right into Lucio’s shorts.

Lucio wheezed, “The strap” before bursting into laughter. He fell backwards and used this as an opportunity to pull one leg out of his shorts, wiggling until he was entirely out of Genji’s leg. He beckoned him closer while adding, “How do you always get me out of my clothes so fast?”

“Lucio, you haven’t realized how good I am? Look at me, look at my face--” Genji shifted onto his knees and took off his own shirt, “Look at these scars, I’m a bad boy.” He puckered his lips, blowing a playful kiss as he draped his shirt over the back of the couch, “Wait until you see what’s underneath.”

“What’s underneath?” Lucio was already in the beginning of a laughing fit but that’s when Genji was over him, poking and prodding at both of his sides. He squawked and pushed against his face, “Hey, hey--! Stop it, ya goof!” He wiggled and shifted at the tickling, trying to avoid kicking the man right off of him. 

This only lasted for a minute before Genji positioned his body in-between Lucio’s legs, lifting the leg that was now bare. He used his free hand to swiftly unbuckled his jeans and that’s when their hips collided again. Genji’s palm dove through dark curls, middle finger pushing in-between his lips and sliding upwards towards his clit to spread any wetness before he started twirling his finger in circles. 

Lucio exhaled and pushed into the touch before pushing up to slide his own hand into Genji’s boxers. To avoid worsening their pretzel-like pose, he used the hand opposite of the hand that Genji used. His hands dusted over him before pausing, “You shaved.” His eyebrow raised.

“Excuse you. Waxed,” replied Genji while twirling his finger in the opposite direction. He cocked his head to the side, smirking when he heard a squeak from Lucio, “Keep going.” He purred and pressed a little kiss to his face.

Lucio’s fingers went down lower and his eyes lit up, “Did you, like, double your dose of T in Japan? What is this?” He snickered and bopped foreheads with Genji, stroking his clit between his knuckles while mentally marveling at how much it had grown. His attempt to speak again was cut off by a heavy breath and his teeth taking hold of his bottom lip.

Genji pushed his hips into the touch and pressed another kiss to Lucio’s face, whispering, “That’s my fat cock--” with a smile stringing along his face from each ear but he too was quieted by Lucio jerking his fingers in a certain manner. 

The two pressed as close as they could get to one another, pressing the sides of their faces together, and for the next few minutes, they were in bliss. Despite being alone, neither of their noises raised above the volume of Lucio’s periodic squeaks. It was pants and drawn-out moans with the occasional whisper of the other’s name. 

Reddish undertones appeared across rich brown and cool tanned skin. 

Genji’s fingers were the first to slide lower with two pushing and curling into Lucio’s cunt, which caused the younger man to throw his arm around his friend and push their faces even closer. A breathless sound came from Genji as both of them started moving their fingers faster.

“Oh!” Lucio suddenly went with his freehand coming to grip at his dark beard. He refrained from making a comment about Hanzo and ruining the mood… even though it would be worth the laugh. He slammed their lips together, twisting his hand to pump the engorged clit while his hips trembled at another curl of Genji’s fingers.

Maybe it was their own excitement but neither of them lasted long. It took the addition of a third finger for Lucio to buckle, pushing up and onto Genji until Genji was the one who fell backwards but as he shoved his face into his friend’s shirt, riding out his orgasm as his fingers, he twitched and pumped his clit further.

His fingers moved faster with every hitched breath and stifled moan until the two of them went limp on top of each other and yanked their hands free from each other’s death grip. They were flushed and panting but laughter came soon after.

“Welcome back, Genji,” Lucio offered a slow blink.

Genji slow-blinked back, “I love you, man.”

“I love you too!” His face scrunched up with his reply.


End file.
